


Remembering Sunday - Frerard

by addictwithapepe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accident, Frerard, M/M, MCR, POV First Person, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Song Lyrics, based on all time low song, danger days era gerard, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, mentions of self harm, my chemical romance - Freeform, suicide attempt near very end, the self harm is near the very end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictwithapepe/pseuds/addictwithapepe
Summary: "Gerard.. Gerard oh my god Gerard!" My heart pounds heavily in my chest. Gerard. My boyfriend. He's my boyfriend that I love so much. "Mr. Iero calm down-""How can I be calm when Gerard isn't here?!" My head aches, what's happening? Why hasn't Gerard come to see me? Is he okay? Fuck oh fuck the crash.. It's all my fault."Is he okay?! Is he hurt?! Tell me!" I scream at Jamia, she looks confused, and afraid."Mr. Iero, deep breaths. Did you just remember something? Gerard? Are you referring to the man who was in the crash with you? Talk to me, I'm here to help-" I quickly cut her off."No! You're not doing shit! You're supposed to convince me I'm not crazy and you're doing a shitty job at that! I-I don't know.. My head hurts..." I close my eyes then fall to the ground.





	1. He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes

"Mr. Iero! Wake up- stay with us!"  
"Clear!"

My eyes open quickly to see a bright light. Am I dead? What is this, heaven? Wait, no this can't be heaven because if it is even real I wouldn't be there. I'd be in hell. But I'm not in hell. My vision clears and I see people in blue. Masks. Who are these people? Why are there so many?  
"He's awake!" One of them yelled and another leans over me.  
"Mr. Iero can you hear us? Mr. Iero?" I respond as best I can.  
"Wh-whos mister.. iero?" The person sighs standing up straight.  
"Looks like we got a major amnesia. Was he with someone in the crash?" Crash? Amnesia? What're they talking about?  
"Yes he was with someone, but he left. He only sprained his arm and we put a cast on it. He said something about how he couldn't see him like this and rushed out." I was with someone?  
"Did you get his name?"  
"Yes, and he had red hair too. We have his number should we tell him Mr. Ieros mental state?" My 'mental state'? What am I, a crazy person?  
"Yes, that would be best. Go do that now and we'll handle his injuries." Wait, doctors. They're doctors, I'm in a hospital. I crashed? Crashed what? A car? Oh god I crashed a car, and there was another person. They said he had red hair.  
"I-I crashed! Oh fuck, of fuck!" I begin to panic.  
"Mr. Iero! Calm down, you're gonna be okay."  
"No I'm not! And stop calling me Mr. Iero my name is Frank!" Wait- Frank? I'm Frank. I remember who I am. Good. That's good. I'm Frank. I look at one of the doctors and they smile.  
"Yes, you're right. Do you remember anything else?" I shake my head.  
"Give it a few days okay? You'll most likely remember something soon.."  
"Most likely? Wait.. I might not remember? Don't I have a life? Family? Friends? Girlfriend- Wait am I gay?"  
"Well.. We questioned the man who was in the crash with you. He said he was your boyfriend, he explained you were late for your concert and you started to speed-"  
"Wait, my concert?"  
"Yes, it seems like your in a band from the information we gathered from your phone. Also sorry about that, it was protocol. We needed to know if there was someone we could call and needed your background so you wouldn't be a John Doe."  
"What did you find?"  
"Oddly the only contacts in your phone was your boyfriend and someone named Ray. Does that name bring back any memories?"  
"Not really.. Did you call this Ray dude?"  
"Yes, but apparently he's out of state. He said to tell you that he'd see you in a week." I close my eyes sighing heavily.  
"Am I gonna be okay? Will I die."  
"Certainly not. Your chest is pretty bruised up, but it will heal. You have minor head trauma. But you hit your head on the window, which is why your head is hurting so bad. We believe it's the cause of your Amnesia. You're lucky your brain isn't bleeding. If it was, we would have to monitor you here at the hospital and you would need surgery. You went into cardiac arrest earlier, but you're fine now. You can go home tomorrow, we advise you to get a therapist to deal with your Amnesia."  
I stare up at the doctor, a therapist? My heart stopped? I hit my head on glass but I'm fine? Well, except the whole 'I can't remember shit.'  
"Wow.. I just- Wow...."  
"Just stay safe okay? Don't do anything dangerous that could injure you, especially your head.' I nod.  
"I'll leave you to get some rest." And with that, the doctor walked out. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to deal with this. How can I just go home tomorrow qlike nothing ever happened? Where do I even live? And I'm gonna have to use a therapist..  
But I'm okay, I may not remember anything but I don't feel sad. I bet I have a great life. Hell, they said I was in a band. My band. I also have a boyfriend, bet he's hot. They said he had red hair, he must be hot to be able to pull that off. I smirk to myself. The sex must've been great..  
Where is he? If I'm his boyfriend, shouldn't he be rushing over here to see me? He was apart of the crash too, how could he just leave? Maybe he's just scared I might be mad at him, maybe we were having an argument before. Yeah.. He'll come around eventually.  
I look over at the clock, it's getting late. I should get some rest before I go home tomorrow.


	2. Starterd making his way past two in the morning

I groan turning my head.

"Good morning Mr. Iero, you're officially free to go home now." I look up at the smiling doctor.

"But.. I don't know where I live." I sit up, looking down at my hands.

"It's on your phone, you live a few blocks away don't worry we'll make sure you don't wander off to someone eleses house."

"How will I get there? I'm assuming my car definitely isn't fit to drive.."

"We retrieved your wallet from your car, take a bus or taxi. Also-" The doctor then hands me some keys.

"These were in your pocket. We have made appointments with a therapist to help you deal with this. Your first meeting is on Thursday. Her name is Jamia, she's very nice and will help you with all the stress this may cause. All you have to is sign a few papers and you can go home." I'm handed a clipboard and a pen. The doctor waits patiently and after a few minutes I hand them back. The doctor tells me my address, handing me my clothes.

"You can leave after you get out of that hospital gown. Goodbye Mr. Iero, I hope you retrieve some if not all of your memory. Have a great day." And with that he walks out.

I quickly put on my clothes and look through the bag on the desk that has my belongings from the car. I pull out a lighter and some Newports.

"Cigarettes? Of course I'd be a smoker." I'm apparently in a band, and man I have a shit tone of tattoos. Well, I guess it's time to take the bus.

I walk out of the hospital, there's a bus stop near by and I sit down. Have I been here before? Do any of my friends live around here? I sit back looking through my phone. I see pictures of me with a guy with a huge afro. I have some weird friends.. I look at my texts and see that the last person I texted was named 'geebear <3'

gee where are you? show starts soon  
i'm right outside frankie, don't worry -xoxogee

Awh, he calls me Frankie. He seems nice, maybe he's back at my house waiting for me.. I hope he is, maybe I'll remember something. The bus arrives and I step on, paying the fee. I take a seat near the back. It's pretty quiet in here, there's only about five people including me. I look through the bag with my things and pull out some earphones. I grab my phone from my pocket and begin to listen to music. Man, I have a good taste in music.

I get off my stop and walk down the street. I look at the mailboxes for my address I got from the doctor. A few minutes pass and I see it. It's not a bad house, it's not huge or anything but it looks nice. I go up to the door and unlock it with the key from my bag. I go inside and look around, it seems like my boyfriend isn't here after all..

After I look through all the rooms to familiarize myself with the house, I go to my bedroom and lay down on the bed. I stare up at the ceiling wondering if I'll see my boyfriend tomorrow. I lay on my side looking at the empty space on the bed.

"God.. What's his name, I should know his name." I'm so terrible, not knowing my own boyfriends name. I look around the room, trying to see if I recognize something of his. Nope, it all just looks like random crap. Does he miss me? I miss him. I miss him and I don't even know him.

Is he with someone else? I don't think he'd do that.. Then again, I don't remember him. I could just really go for the feeling of holding someone right now. Contact. If he was here I could hold him all I want, shower him with kisses.. I don't like this emptiness I'm feeling. I feel alone. I know no one. But, people know me. Hell, they said I was in a band. I bet I'm mad famous. I chuckle to myself, thinking about all the fans I might have. I sigh and rub my eyes. I feel tired, but I can't sleep. Maybe I'd sleep if he was here, yeah.. Laying next to someone in bed would feel way more comforting. But I'll just have to get through tonight alone. I can do this. I just need to close my eyes, and sleep will come to me eventually. I'm sure it will.

It's been a few hours and I'm still awake, I look over at the clock on my dresser. It reads 2:15 am. God this is taking forever. I should be asleep by now like any normal person. I'm getting really bored just looking around my room. Should I get up? Or will that ruin my chances of falling back to sleep? You know what, fuck it. I'm getting some coffee.

I sit up, getting out of bed. I make my way down to the kitchen and look around. I better have some coffee, who doesn't have coffee at least somewhere in their house? I see a coffee machine on the counter but no coffee. I'm going to find this fucking coffee. I stand up on the tips of my toes to open a pantry. Is there a stool around here? I didn't know I was so damn short. I huff opening panrty to see tea bags next to stacks of coffee. Finally. About seven minutes later I have my coffee. I pick up my mug walking into the living room. I should call 'gee'. What if he doesn't want to speak to me? I was just in the hospital after all.. He must be worried. I ponder my thoughts as I lean back on the couch. I hear a scratching noise coming from the back door and I panic. 

"Who's out there?! I-I have a gun!" I'm sure I don't actually have one, but it makes me sound intimidating. I get up, looking out the window. I don't see anybody.. I go to the backdoor and hear whining, that sounds like... A dog? I open the door then get pounced on. The dog is licking my face all over and I try and sit up.

"Woah there.. Are you mine?" The dog sits and I look at their collar.

"Sweetpea.. Sweetpea oh my god Sweetpea!" I remember her, awh how could ever forget her? I put her in my lap, petting the top of her head. 

"Did you miss me? I'm so sorry I left you for a day, you must be starving." I get up, noticing a dog bowl in the corner. I smile, looking around for dog food.

After I find it and pour it into her bowl, go and sit down on the couch as she eats. I can't believe I forgot about my dog, and left her outside all alone. Fuck, I'm such a horrible owner. But she seems happy, so I guess I'm not doing too bad. I lean back in the couch, closing my eyes. I guess I'll have to get used to this, again.


End file.
